You Don't Know
by Nyanmu
Summary: Kyungsoo,seorang kutu buku sekaligus primadona sekolah yang digilai banyak namja tapi hatinya sudah menetap pada seseorang.Dan seseorang itu mempermainkannya/"Hm…aku jadi ragu,jadi…jika aku menembakmu,apa kau mau menerimaku?"–Jongin/"Hm, boleh"–Kyungsoo/Jawaban macam apa itu!/'Jadi? Selama ini aku hanya dimanfaatkan'–Kyungsoo [JonginxKyungsoo][KaiDo, KaiSoo] Oneshoot! GS! Ge eS!


**.**

**.**

**You Don't Know**

**.**

**Present By : Nyanmu**

**Main Cast : **

**Kim Jongin **

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Other Cast : You'll found them after reading**

**Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, and love**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Warn! GENDERSWITCH (GS) | Typo(s) | Alur ngebut | Kata-kata absurd**

**.**

**.**

_Kutu buku … juga primadona sekolah?_

.

Mungkin kalian akan berpikir jika seorang kutu buku itu _culun_, _kuper_, dan _jelek_. Tapi berbeda dengan Do Kyungsoo, sang kutu buku yang juga seorang primadona sekolah.

Do Kyungsoo adalah yeoja yang pintar, pandai, cerdas, cantik, manis, digilai banyak lelaki dan memiliki banyak teman.

"Kyungsoo-ya, terima kasih!", ucap seorang yeoja.

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa?", bingung Kyungsoo menurunkan bukunya sejenak. Ia tengah membaca buku di perpustakaan–seperti biasa.

"Untuk yang kemarin", yeoja itu duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. "Berkat kau, nilai ulanganku tidak jelek lagi! Entah kenapa kalau kau yang mengajariku, aku cepat sekali mengerti", ucap yeoja itu jujur.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Sama-sama kalau begitu, baguslah kalau nilaimu naik, aku mau kok mengajarimu lagi", ucap Kyungsoo mengundang tawa kecil dari yeoja di hadapannya ini.

"Baiklah, lain kali ya … sekali lagi, terima kasih", yeoja itu berdiri kemudian sedikit membungkuk lalu pergi sambil melambai kecil.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat itu. Kyungsoo senang bisa membantu siapa saja. Menurut Kyungsoo, menolong seseorang itu mengundang kebahagiaan tersendiri.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas kecil kemudian membaca bukunya kembali. Tapi baru beberapa halaman Kyungsoo membaca buku, seorang namja datang.

Kyungsoo dengan sabar menurunkan bukunya dari hadapannya lagi dan menaruh perhatian penuh pada lawan bicaranya. "Ya?", tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

"A-Anu … I-Ini untukmu, a-aku harus pergi", namja itu langsung kabur setelah menaruh secarik kertas di hadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengulum senyum kecil lalu mengambil kertas tersebut. Kertasnya manis dan lucu. Sampai-sampai Kyungsoo gemas sendiri saat mengambilnya.

Kyungsoo membukanya, membacanya dan tersenyum kecil. Itu adalah sebuah _surat cinta_. Kyungsoo sudah biasa dengan hal ini. Ia selalu mendapatkan surat seperti ini hampir setiap harinya.

Wajar saja, Kyungsoo adalah primadona sekolah yang ramah.

Tapi sampai sekarang Kyungsoo masih saja sendiri. Kyungsoo selalu menolak setiap namja yang menembaknya. Bukan karena Kyungsoo tidak suka, bahkan Kyungsoo tersanjung pada setiap namja yang menembaknya.

Tapi hati Kyungsoo sudah direbut oleh seorang namja yang termasuk dalam golongan siswa berandal dan tidak disiplin. Kim Jongin namanya. Kyungsoo selalu memperhatikan namja itu diam-diam.

Tapi tidak ada satu pun orang yang mengetahui perasaan Kyungsoo ini. Kyungsoo senang menyimpan sesuatu sendiri.

Karena perasaannya yang sudah jatuh pada orang lain, Kyungsoo selalu menolak namja yang menembaknya secara halus. Kadang Kyungsoo berharap yang menembaknya adalah Jongin. _Haa .. andai saja …_

Tapi sepertinya Jongin tidak tertarik pada Kyungsoo. Jadi Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kyungsoo berniat membalas surat cinta dari namja kemarin di perpustakaan. Kyungsoo mencari-cari loker namja itu.

"230 … 230 …", Kyungsoo sibuk menggumamkan nomor loker namja tersebut.

Dituliskan di surat tersebut, Kyungsoo dapat menaruh balasan surat tersebut di loker namja itu sendiri, _loker bernonomor_ _230_.

"Ah!", Kyungsoo berseru senang saat melihat loker bernomor 230.

Kyungsoo sedikit bingung harus meletakkan surat balasannya di mana. Kyungsoo tidak memiliki kunci loker namja tersebut. Jadi Kyungsoo menyelipkan suratnya di pintu loker namja tersebut.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, seorang namja tengah memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang meletakkan sesuatu di loker 230.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak di hadapan loker namja tersebut. Kyungsoo membaca sebuah nama di loker tersebut. "Oh Sehun?", gumam Kyungsoo membaca nama pemilik loker tersebut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sejenak. Kyungsoo menyimpan nama namja tersebut di memorinya, siapa tahu berguna. Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya ke samping, hendak pergi dari sana.

Namja yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyungsoo sejak awal mulai mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang. Kyungsoo belum juga menyadari keberadaan seseorang itu.

Kyungsoo sesekali menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sekolah masih sepi. Kyungsoo memang terkenal rajin, paling pertama datang ke sekolah dan paling terakhir pulang.

Sesekali namja yang mengikuti Kyungsoo bersembunyi di balik tembok kelas yang kebetulan mereka lewati. Takut Kyungsoo menyadari keberadaannya.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju lokernya sendiri. Ia membuka lokernya, mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil miliknya. Kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Setelah dirasa keperluannya dengan lokernya cukup, Kyungsoo menutup pintu lokernya.

Saat pintu lokernya tertutup, Kyungsoo mendapati sebuah wajah namja tengah menatapnya. Kyungsoo mundur selangkah karena terkejut. Tapi saat menyadari namja tersebut adalah Jongin, Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil dan kembali maju selangkah.

"Kau mengagetkanku", ucap Kyungsoo jujur.

"Benarkah?", tanya Jongin dengan santainya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kecil. "Sudah berapa lama kau di situ–maksudku bersandar di situ", ucap Kyungsoo sedikit gugup.

Jantung Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya berdetak dengan kencang. Kyungsoo hanya berharap agar Jongin tak mendengar suata detak jantungnya yang abnormal ini.

"Sejak kau membuka lokermu", ucap Jongin.

"Oh, benarkah? Maaf aku tak menyadari keberadaanmu hehe", ucap Kyungsoo sedikit tertawa.

"Apa kau baru saja membalas surat cinta?", tanya Jongin.

"Um, ya", jawab Kyungsoo seadanya.

"Kau selalu membalasnya tapi tidak pernah menerima pernyataan cinta mereka, kenapa?", tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung dengan pertanyaan Jongin yang tiba-tiba ini. Kyungsoo tak begitu dekat dengan Jongin, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan Jongin tiba-tiba bertanya dengan nada biasa seperti mereka sudah berteman lama. _Ada apa sebenarnya?_

Tapi Kyungsoo tetap menjawab dengan santai juga. "Tidak ada apa-apa … oh, kau ada perlu apa denganku?", tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada, aku hanya penasaran dengan gelagatmu yang mencurigakan di loker 230 tadi", ucap Jongin.

"Haha, begitukah?", tanya Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin hanya berdeham menjawab.

"Apa kau menolak namja berloker 230 itu juga?", tanya Jongin.

"Oh Sehun itu? Ya begitulah", jawab Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah, berusaha mengalihkan rasa panas di pipinya.

"Kenapa?", tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo rasa Jongin berbicara terlalu berbelit.

"Hanya um … tidak ada, memangnya ada apa?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hm … aku jadi ragu, jadi … jika aku menembakmu, apa kau mau menerimaku?", tanya Jongin.

"Apa? aku? Menerimamu?", tanya Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kau mau menjadi pacarku?", tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo diam-diam tertawa dalam hati. Ia tidak menyangka seorang Kim Jongin yang selama ini tidak tertarik dengannya akan menembaknya.

Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin tertawa saat menyadari betapa garingnya cara Jongin menembak dirinya. Karena Kyungsoo selalu menghayalkan Jongin akan menembaknya dengan romantic.

"Hm, boleh", ucap Kyungsoo terkekeh.

Kyungsoo ingin berteriak dan tertawa seperti orang gila. _Jawaban macam apa itu?!_, Kyungsoo menjerit dalam hati.

Jongin tersenyum sangat menawan. Membuat Kyungsoo terdiam dan semburat merah muncul dengan samar di kedua pipinya.

"Jadi, kita sepasang kekasih", ucap Jongin menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo lembut.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dan mengangguk kikuk. Kyungsoo sangat merona saat ini.

"Tapi bisakah kita merahasiakan hubungan ini?", tanya Jongin dengan suara kecil.

Permintaan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dengan kening mengernyit. "K-Kenapa?", cicit Kyungsoo, suaranya seperti hilang karena degub jantungnya yang luar biasa kurang ajar ini.

"Yaaah, kau kan primadona sekolah, aku tidak mau menjadi bulan-bulanan namja sekolah ini karena berhasil mendapatkanmu", ucap Jongin memainkan tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Baiklah", ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Gomawo … saranghae", Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas kemudian meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan pipi yang merona parah.

'_Astaga! Ini kenyataan!'_, Kyungsoo membungkam mulutnya sendiri agar tidak menjerit layaknya orang gila.

Kyungsoo sangat senang. Sepertinya Kyungsoo akan tersenyum seharian ini.

.

.

Tring!

Kyungsoo kelabakan dan segera membuka pesan masuk di ponselnya. Kyungsoo sedang membaca di perpustakaan. Dan Kyungsoo lupa mensenyapkan ponselnya. Kyungsoo jadi takut mengganggu pengunjung lainnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri melihat pesan masuk tersebut. Itu pesan pertama dari Jongin!

**[**_**Unknown]**_

'**Kyungsoo? Jangan terlalu lama di perpustakaan, makan sianglah … nanti kau sakit' **[09.10]

Walaupun tidak ada tanda pengirimnya, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa itu pesan dari Jongin. Kyungsoo segera menyimpan nomor Jongin dan membalas.

_**To : [Jonginnie]**_

'**Dari mana kau tahu nomorku?'** [09.15]

_**[Jonginnie]**_

'**Rahasia' **[09.16]

_**To : [Jonginnie]**_

'**Dasar!' **[09.16]

_**[Jonginnie]**_

'**Jangan lupa makan siang, aku mengawasimu' **[09.17]

_**To : [Jonginnie]**_

'**Tentu, terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, kau juga jangan lupa makan siang' **[09.17]

_**[Jonginnie]**_

'**Pasti, Apa pun untukmu :*' **[09.17]

Kyungsoo menutup ponselnya, kemudian ia membereskan bukunya. Perut Kyungsoo sudah memberontak lapar.

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar perpustakaan dan menuju ke kantin. Selama perjalanan ke kantin, Kyungsoo tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Jongin tahu keadaan Kyungsoo?

Padahal sedari tadi Kyungsoo tak melihat keberadaan Jongin._ Apa Jongin itu mata-mata? Apa dia peramal? Atau dia menyuruh seseorang untuk mengawasiku?,_ Kyungsoo jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Tapi pemikiran itu segera ia hilang saat ia sampai di kantin. Ia segera duduk di salah satu meja setelah memesan dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Tring!

Sebuah pesan masuk lagi di ponsel Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera membuka pensannya.

_**[Jonginnie]**_

'**Apa kau sudah makan?' **[09.20]

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas kecil dan membalas. Ternyata Jongin tidak mengetahui semuanya. Kyungsoo pikir Jongin benar-benar seorang mata-mata.

_**To : [Jonginnie]**_

'**Ne, ini lagi di kantin' **[09.21]

_**[Jonginnie]**_

'**Benarkah?'** [09.22]

_**To : [Jonginnie]**_

'**Tentu, kau sendiri sedang di mana?'** [09.22]

_**[Jonginnie]**_

'**Bersama teman-teman'** [09.23]

_**To : [Jonginnie]**_

'**Jangan membolos pelajaran!'** [09.23]

_**[Jonginnie]**_

'**Baiklah jika primadona sekolah yang meminta' **[09.24]

Ha ha. Kyungsoo tertawa garing membaca itu. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak suka dengan gelar yang disandangnya.

_**To : [Jonginnie]**_

'**Jangan memanggilku seperti itu'** [09.26]

Selesai membalas pesan, pesanan Kyungsoo datang. Kyungsoo segera memakannya dengan khidmat. Dan suara ponselnya yang menandakan sebuah pesan masuk mengganggu acara makan Kyungsoo.

_**[Jonginnie]**_

'**Baiklah, kyung'** [09.26]

_**To : [Jonginnie]**_

'**Itu lebih baik'** [09.27]

Kyungsoo meminum minumannya sambil melihat-lihat pesan sebelumnya dengan Jongin.

Tring! Pesan baru lagi dari Jongin.

_**[Jonginnie]**_

'**Kyung, bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita berkencan?' **[09.28]

Kyungsoo langsung tersedak membaca pesan masuk Jongin. Berkencan? Jangan bercanda, Kyungsoo tidak pernah berkencan. Kyungsoo jadi ragu menjawab 'tentu' pada Jongin.

Tring! Pesan masuk lagi dari Jongin.

_**[Jonginnie]**_

'**Jangan menolak, aku tak menerima penolakan … akan kutunggu kau di café dekat stasiun jam 4' **[09.30]

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah dan menjawab, **'baiklah'**pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo segera menghabiskan sisa minumnya yang sempat membuatnya tersedak tadi. Kemudian Kyungsoo meninggalkan kantin dan berjalan menuju kelas.

Kyungsoo mematikan ponselnya agar tidak mengganggu pelajaran. Tapi tindakannya ini adalah kesalahan besar. Karena Kyungsoo lupa menghidupkan kembali ponselnya bahkan sampai pukul lima lebih.

"Kyungsoo noonaaaa! Dimana ponselmu?", teriak adik sepupu Kyungsoo, Tao.

"Ada di tasku", ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengeringkan rambutnya sehabis mandi.

"Ada tidak?", tanya Kyungsoo saat tidak lagi mendengar teriakan Tao.

"Ne … omona!", ucap Tao terkejut melihat sesuatu di ponsel Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?", Kyungsoo menghentikkan aksinya mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Siapa itu 'Jonginnie', noona?", tanya Tao menyerahkan ponsel Kyungsoo pada pemiliknya.

Kyungsoo jadi teringat satu hal. Ia akan berkencan dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo buru-buru menoleh melihat jam dinding di kamarnya. Sekarang sudah pukul 17.25.

Kyungsoo segera membuka pesan di ponselnya. Banyak sekali pesan masuk dari Jongin.

_**[Jonginnie]**_

'**Kyungsoo, ingat … akan kutunggu'** [14.30]

_**[Jonginnie]**_

'**Di café dekat stasiun, kyung' **[15.20]

_**[Jonginnie]**_

'**Kyungsoo? Apa kau tertidur?' **[16.00]

_**[Jonginnie]**_

'**Kyungsoo, jangan terlalu asyik membaca'** [16.15]

_**[Jonginnie]**_

'**Kyung, kau dimana? Aku sudah ada di café' **[16.20]

_**[Jonginnie]**_

'**Kyung, kenapa kau lama sekali?'** [17.25]

Kyungsoo terbelalak melihat pukul berapa pesan terakhir terkirim ke ponselnya. _Jadi Jongin masih menungguku?!_

Kyungsoo segera menyisir rambutnya yang masih lembab. Kyungsoo buru-buru mengusir Tao dari kamarnya dan segera mengganti baju.

Kyungsoo menyambar sebuah tas kecil untuk diisi ponsel dan dompetnya. Kyungsoo segera berpamitan dan berlari menuju café dekat stasiun, cukup jauh dari rumah Kyungsoo memang.

Kyungsoo berlari dengan napas terengah-engah. Selama perjalanan Kyungsoo berusaha menghubungi Jongin.

_Oh tidak! Apa Jongin marah karena aku tidak datang?_

Pikiran Kyungsoo jadi kalang kabut. Ia harus segera sampai di sana. Kyungsoo menjerit senang saat telfonnya diangkat oleh Jongin.

"Jongin? Hah hah … kau masih di sana?"

"_Ne, kau dimana? Aku mengirimimu banyak pesan"_

"A-Aku akan segera sampai"

"_Memangnya kau dimana?"_

"Di jalan, hah hah … maaf aku terlambat"

"_Es krimmu mencair tahu"_

"Ya, aku tahu aku akan sampai", ucap Kyungsoo memperlambat larinya saat di dekat stasiun.

Kyungsoo masih berlari kecil dan masuk ke dalam café. "Aku sudah sampai", ucap Kyungsoo berbicara pada ponselnya.

Jongin yang duduk di bangku tengah menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kyungsoo dengan napas ternegah-engah. Kyungsoo mematikan sambungan telfonnya dan duduk di hadapan Jongin.

"Maaf aku terlambat", ucap Kyungsoo berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Jangan diulangi", ucap Jongin bersedekap.

"Tentu, tidak akan", ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?"

"Ponselku mati", Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya masih merapikan rambutnya.

"Benarkah?", tanya Jongin ragu.

"Ya, oh! Apa ini ice cream untukku?", tanya Kyungsoo melihat semangkuk kecil ice cream yang sedikit mencair.

"Ya, sudah mencair … biar aku pesankan–"

"Tidak! Tidak, ini saja … masih enak kok", ucap Kyungsoo menyuapkan sesendok ice cream ke dalam mulutnya.

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Kyungsoo sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya dengan memakan ice cream. Dan Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo memakan ice cream.

Kyungsoo merasa risih diperhatikan terus. "Jangan memandangiku", ucap Kyungsoo tanpa melihat Jongin.

Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Jongin sendiri segera berdeham karena ketahuan menatap Kyungsoo. "Maaf", ucap Jongin melihat kearah jendela.

"Setelah ini …", ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo segera menegakkan kepalanya. "Setelah ini kita akan kemana?", tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Jongin mengerti maksud tatapan Kyungsoo dan mengatakan. "Setelah ini kita akan kencan kemana?", tanya Jongin memperjelas.

Pipi Kyungsoo mulai merona. "A-Aku tidak tahu, asal aku pulang sebelum malam, itu tak apa", ucap Kyungsoo kikuk.

Jongin melirik arloji di tangannya. "Sebentar lagi malam, ayo", ajak Jongin sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Eh? Kemana?", tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki banyak tempat yang ingin kudatangi berdua denganmu, tapi kau harus pulang sebelum malam … kurasa masih bisa jika satu tempat lagi", ucap Jongin.

"Memangnya kemana saja?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin duduk kembali. "Bioskop"

"Tidak! Tidak, bioskop menyeramkan", ucap Kyungsoo menolak.

Jongin mengernyit. "Taman?"

"Jarak taman dari sini cukup jauh, bisa-bisa kita sampai di taman saat malam hari"

Jongin terkekeh. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita melihat beberapa hewan menggemaskan, kau suka hewan kan?", tanya Jongin dengan senyumnya.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Kyungsoo merasa oksigen di sekitarnya tidak bisa ia hirup lagi karena melihat Jongin terkekeh dan tersenyum biasa. Padahal di sekolah Jongin tak seperti ini.

Setelah mendapat keputusan yang tepat, Jongin meninggalkan uang di meja mereka dan menyeret lengan Kyungsoo ke parkiran. Menyuruh Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Dan mereka pun menuju tempat yang Jongin sarankan. Saat diperjalanan, Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak menolak.

'_Kenapa aku menerima ajakan Jongin? Jelas-jelas perkataannya tadi sangat ambigu! Bagaimana kalau dia mengajakku ke sebuah sirkus hewan? Bagaimana kalau nanti kita terlalu asyik menyaksikan pertunjukannya dan lupa kalau hari semakin malam? Dan juga dimana tempatnya?'_

Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya berusaha merilekskan diri. Ternyata berdekatan dengan Jongin tidak baik untuk jantung dan kerja otak Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, di sini tempatnya", ucap Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya.

Kyungsoo mengernyit melihat tempat tujuan mereka. _Pet shop?_

Jongin membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil masih memperhatikan Pet Shop ini.

"Kenapa kita kemari?", tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Banyak hewan menggemaskan di sini, ayo", ajak Jongin.

Kyungsoo sudah merasa tidak enak saat memasuki tempat ini. Kyungsoo alergi kucing, kawan! Dan Kyungsoo berharap agar tidak ada kucing di sini.

Guk! Guk!

Kyungsoo sontak menoleh ke kanan saat mendengar seekor anjing menggonggong saat ia dan Jongin masuk. "Waaah! Lucunya!", gemas Kyungsoo mengelus-elus bulu halus anjing besar tersebut.

Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo. Saat Jongin hendak melangkah masuk lebih dalam, ia melihat seekor kucing berjalan kearahnya. Jongin menggendong kucing tersebut dan membawanya masuk lebih dalam.

"Taemin hyung, kau di sini?", panggil Jongin.

"Oh! Hay! Jongin, ada apa? Apa kau ingin membeli makanan anjing?", tanya Taemin, teman kakak Jongin.

"Tidak, hanya melihat-lihat saja", ucap Jongin menurunkan kucing tersebut.

"Kau tidak sendiri?", tanya Taemin saat mendengar suara tawa perempuan yang bermain dengan anjing.

"Ya"

"Siapa dia?", tanya Taemin penasaran.

"Pacarku"

"Yang ke berapa?", tanya Taemin.

"Hm, kurasa … entahlah, terlalu banyak, aku tidak bisa menghitungnya", ucap Jongin terkekeh.

"Jadi, sekarang hanya dia?", tanya Taemin sambil memberi makan beberapa hewan.

"Hum, bagaimana ya", ucap Jongin menatap sekeliling.

"Jongin! Hatchi! Jongin! Jongin!", teriak Kyungsoo.

Jongin segera berlari dari dalam dan melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di luar toko sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Ada apa?", tanya Jongin keluar dari Pet Shop.

"Ayo pulang, hampir malam", ucap Kyungsoo masih menggosok hidungnya.

"Hidungmu kenapa?", tanya Jongin meraih tangan kanan Kyungsoo yang menggaruk hidungnya.

"Aku–hatchi!", Kyungsoo keburu bersin.

"Kenapa?", Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya.

Miaw!

"Oh astaga! Usir dia! Aku alergi kucing!", Kyungsoo berlari ke sisi mobil, hendak bersembunyi.

"Kau tak mengatakannya dari awal", Jongin membawa kucing itu masuk kembali.

"Bisakah kita pulang sekarang?", pinta Kyungsoo memelas dengan hidung memerah.

"Baiklah, masuk ke dalam lebih dulu", titah Jongin kemudian ia kembali masuk ke dalam Pet Shop ingin pamitan dengan Taemin.

"Ugh, hidungku", keluh Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mobil.

Blam!

Tring!

_**[Taozi Chinese]**_

'**Noona? Kau dimana? Kenapa pergi tiba-tiba? Dan siapa itu Jonginnie? Oh ya, Do ahjuma mencarimu' **[18.15]

Kyungsoo mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya. Membalas pesan dari Tao itu.

_**To : [Taozi Chinese]**_

'**Aku akan segera pulang, kau tidak perlu tahu siapa dia … lebih baik kau belajar dengan rajin saja'**

Cklek! Blam!

"Kau mengirim pesan ke siapa?", tanya Jongin menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Tao", ucap Kyungsoo singkat.

Kyungsoo mengambil tisu yang berada di sebelah Jongin. Padahal sudah tidak ada kucing, tapi hidung Kyungsoo masih saja gatal dan ingin bersin.

Hatchi! Hatchi!

"Kau tak apa?", tanya Jongin khawatir melirik kearah Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa, aku tak apa", ucap Kyungsoo menggosok hidungnya.

"Diamana rumahmu?", tanya Jongin.

"Turunkan saja aku di stasiun, aku bisa meminta Tao menjemputku atau aku bisa jalan kaki ke rumah", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Siapa itu Tao?", tanya Jongin dengan nada dingin membuat Kyungsoo merinding.

"Hanya sepupuku", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah", ucap Jongin.

"Tidak, tidak usah … aku tidak mau merepotkanmu", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku memaksa", ucap Jongin.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa", Kyungsoo sesekali menggosok hidungnya.

"Dari stasiun belok ke kanan, sampai bertemu dengan perempatan, belok kiri … aku akan menunjukkan rumahku yang mana", ucap Kyungsoo memberi arahan.

Jongin segera mengikuti arahan Kyungsoo. "Oh! Itu rumahku, ada Tao di sana, tunggu … kenapa Tao di luar?", ucap Kyungsoo bergumam diakhir kalimat.

"Dia Tao?", Jongin mengernyit saat menghentikkan mobilnya di depan rumah Jongin.

"Ya", Kyungsoo segera keluar dari mobil Jongin.

"Kyungsoo", panggil Jongin saat Kyungsoo hendak memasuki rumahnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati mobil Jongin. Jongin sempat melirik ke belakang Kyungsoo, Tao sudah masuk.

"Ada apa?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kemari, kubisikkan sesuatu", ucap Jongin menyuruh Kyungsoo mendekat kearah Jongin.

Kyungsoo segera mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jongin. "Kau mau bicara ap–"

Seketika tubuh Kyungsoo membatu. Otaknya berkerja lambat dan jantungnya kembali tidak membaik. Bagaimana tidak! Jongin baru saja mencium hidungnya. Kyungsoo kan jadi salah tingkah!

"Semoga alergimu cepat mereda, akan kukirimi pesan nanti malam bye", Jongin menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari rumah Kyungsoo.

'_Tadi pagi bibir, sekarang hidung … astaga Dunia! Apakah ini mimpi?!'_

Kyungsoo berjalan menunduk masuk ke dalam rumah. Mulut Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengucapkan apa pun untuk saat ini. Rasanya hanya hatinya yang menjerit tidak karuan dan mulutnya terkunci rapat.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Jongin dan Kyungsoo menjalin hubungan. Mereka tetap merahasiakan hal ini dari orang-orang. Benar-benar tidak ada yang tahu.

Dan Kyungsoo tetap akan mendapat surat cinta setiap harinya. Saat Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo mendapat surat cinta, Jongin akan meminta surat cinta itu dan merobeknya penuh amarah.

Tentunya hal ini bukan terjadi di sekolah. Melainkan saat mereka kencan. "Kenapa kau robek?", tanya Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Kau milikku, arasseo?", ucap Jongin lebih seperti pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Apa aku tidak boleh membalasnya seperti biasa?", tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan polosnya.

Jongin luluh. Amarahnya luntur dan Jongin hanya bisa menghembuskan napas panjang. "Baiklah, kau boleh membalasnya tapi jawabannya harus 'tidak'", ucap Jongin.

"Tentu saja", ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum senangnya.

Oh, dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah lagi mematikan ponselnya. Kyungsoo takut Jongin marah lagi. Kalian tidak tahu betapa Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin.

Selama menjadi kekasih dari seorang Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo tidak berubah sedikit pun. Kyungsoo tetaplah primadona sekolah dan kutu buku yang ramah.

"Kyungsoo sunbaenim! Tolong ajari aku pelajaran fisika ini … hueee … besok lusa aku ada ulangan fisikaa!", ucap seorang hoobae manis.

"Baiklah, yang mana kau tidak mengerti?", tanya Kyungsoo siap mengajari.

"Oh, aku lupa! Namaku Byun Lu Han, aku adiknya Byun Baekhyun, teman sekelas sunbaenim … aku tidak bisa bab ini", rengek Luhan.

"Kalau Bab ini … kau harus …"

Dan Kyungsoo tetap dengan senang hati mengajari siapa pun yang minta diajari. Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Oh, begitu … ternyata tidak sulit", ucap Luhan mengerti dengan apa yang Kyungsoo ajarkan.

"Begitulah, asal kau tahu basicnya", ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat.

"Kyungso-ya!", panggil seorang petugas perpustakaan.

Kyungsoo menoleh. "Ne, ada apa Jung songsaenim?", tanya Kyungsoo saat menghampiri Jung songsaenim, petugas perpustakaan.

"Tolong antarkan buku ini ke Ahn songsaenim, kau tahu mejanya kan?", tanya Jung songsaenim.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengambil dua buah buku yang diberikan Jungsongsaenim. Kyungsoo menghampiri Luhan terlebih dahulu.

"Luhan, aku harus mengantarkan buku ini ke Ahn songsaenim, kau bisa belajar sendiri untuk selanjutnya kan?", tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

"Ah! Tentu, unni! Aku sudah bisa sekarang", seru Luhan senang.

Perasaan itu masih ada. Perasaan senang saat membantu seseorang. Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum senang melihat Luhan sudah bisa mengerjakan beberapa soal.

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri di perpustakaan. Kyungsoo harus cepat mengantarkan buku ini ke Ahn songsaenim. Pasti songsaenimnya itu sangat membutuhkan buku ini.

Kyungsoo harus naik ke lantai dua menuju ruang guru. Saat hendak naik ke lantai dua, Kyungsoo melintasi sebuah gudang yang sudah lama tak digunakan.

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut melihat pintu gudang yang tidak tergembok. _Biasanya digembok_, pikir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo jadi penasaran. Akhirnya Kyungsoo tidak jadi menaiki tangga dan berniat untuk membuka pintu gudang itu.

"_Kau sudah gila Kim Jongin!"_, seru seorang namja dari dalam gudang.

Tangan kanan Kyungsoo yang hendak membuka pintu gudang tersebut membeku mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut-sebut.

"_Aku? Gila? Kalau aku gila kau apa?"_, itu suara Jongin.

Kyungsoo dengan takut-takut membuka sedikit pintu gudang itu, hendak mengintip. "Kurasa dia tidak waras", ucap namja lain.

"Sama saja", dengus namja yang memanggil nama Jongin tadi.

"Jadi, taruhannya masih berjalan?", tanya Jongin.

"Tentu", ucap namja dengan telinga yang sedikit aneh, Kyungsoo rasa namja inilah yang memanggil nama Jongin tadi.

"Peraturannya masih sama?", tanya namja dengan wajah (sok) cool.

"Ya, siapa yang berhasil berpacaran dengan lima yeoja sekaligus tanpa ketahuan selingkuh, dialah yang menang", ucap namja bertelinga aneh.

Seketika napas Kyungsoo tercekat. Kyungsoo merasa dirinya terlibat di sini.

"Ya, itu peraturannya … dan Jongin memimpin", ucap namja berwajah cool.

"Kurasa Jongin akan menang", ucap namja lainnya dengan wajah bulat yang manis.

"Ah, kau bisa saja hyung", ucap Jongin tersanjung.

"Aku tidak memuji, hanya memperkirakan", ucap namja berwajah manis.

"Jadi, Jong! Siapa saja yang berhasil kau pacari?", tanya namja bertelinga aneh.

"Um, baru tiga orang … tinggal dua orang lagi dan aku akan menang", ucap Jongin bangga.

"Sial, mobilku bisa berada di tanganmu Jongin", desis namja berwajah cool.

"Kau keterlaluan Jongin", cibir namja berwajah manis.

"Apa? Aku? Aku tidak keterlaluan, ini wajar … aku sudah terkenal playboy kok", ucap Jongin santai.

"Eh eh! Bagaimana ceritanya primadona sekolah menerimamu?", tanya namja bertelinga aneh.

"Mudah saja, pesonaku kan tidak bisa ditolak", ucap jongin membanggakan diri.

"Kau tidak kasihan dengannya?", tanya namja berwajah cool.

"Tidak, untuk apa", ucapan Jongin berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak berteriak marah.

"Dia sangat baik, dan kau melibatkannya dalam pertaruhan ini", ucap namja bertelinga aneh sedikit menggeleng kepalanya perihatin.

"Aku tidak terlalu menaruh perasan kepadanya", ucap Jongin santai.

'_Jadi? Selama ini aku hanya dimanfaatkan?'_

"Kau … benar-benar keterlaluan", desis namja berwajah manis.

"Lagipula kesepakatannya kan mengatakan … kalau berhasil memacari lima yeoja sekaligus tanpa ketahuan selingkuh, putuskan mereka berlima secara bergilir dan kau dapatkan hadiahnya, benar kan?", tanya Jongin.

'_Seharusnya aku mencurigainya saat ia ingin hubungan kami tidak diumbar ke public, kenapa aku percaya sekali dengannya … betapa bodohnya aku'_

Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit kemudian maniki tangga menuju lantai dua. Ia ingin segera mengurus _semua_ ini dengan cepat. Sesuatu berdenyut menyakitkan di dalam dadanya saat ini.

.

.

.

Tring! Sebuah pesan masuk di ponsel Kyungsoo.

_**[Jonginnie]**_

'**Jangan dekat-dekat namja itu tahu, kau hanya mengajarinya'** [11.05]

Kyungsoo terkekeh. Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar perpustakaan–lebih tepatnya kearah lapangan basket. Di sana, Jongin duduk sambil tertawa dengan teman-temannya.

_**To : [Jonginnie]**_

'**Ne, tentu saja … jangan terlalu keras tertawa … nanti kau tersedak liurmu sendiri'** [11.05]

Walaupun Kyungsoo tahu perihal taruhan tersebut, Kyungsoo tak merubah sikapnya seidkit pun pada Jongin. Kyungsoo tetap perhatian pada Jongin begitu pun sebaliknya.

Kyungsoo malah berniat membantu Jongin memenangkan taruhan tersebut. Kyungsoo ingin merasa senang setelah membantu seseorang. Kyungsoo masih menyukai perasaan saat ia berhasil membantu seseorang.

Kyungsoo juga tidak pernah melihat Jongin bercumbu dengan yeoja lain di depan mata Kyungsoo. Jadi Kyungsoo berusaha menganggap taruhan Jongin dengan teman-temannya adalah angin lalu.

"Um, Kyungsoo … lalu ini bagaimana?", tanya namja bertelinga aneh kebingungan saat mengerjakan soal matematika.

Kyungsoo menaruh ponselnya dan mulai mengejari namja bernama Chanyeol di hadapannya ini. "Kau harus mengalikannya agar hasilnya ketemu", jelas Kyungsoo.

"Oo, baiklah", dan Chanyeol mencobanya lagi.

Tring!

_**[Jonginnie]**_

'**Nanti kita akan berkencan kan?' **[11.12]

Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri membacanya.

_**To : [Jonginnie]**_

'**Tentu, di café dekat stasiun?' **[11.12]

_**[Jonginnie]**_

'**Ya, jam lima sore ya' **[11.13]

_**To : [Jonginnie]**_

'**Kenapa tidak jam empat?'** [11.13]

Kyungsoo meletakan ponselnya di dalam tas agar tidak mengganggunya mengajari Chanyeol lagi. Tapi pesan masuk dari Jongin selalu membuat konsentrasi Kyungsoo buyar.

_**[Jonginnie]**_

'**Aku ada kerja kelompok'** [11.13]

_**To : [Jonginnie]**_

'**Baiklah kalau begitu, di tempat seperti biasa' **[11.14]

Dan Kyungsoo melanjutkan acara mengajari namja bernama Chanyeol di hadapannya ini.

"Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Jongin?", tanya Chanyeol sambil menghitung menggunakan beberapa rumus.

"T-Tidak ada", jawab Kyungsoo sedikit gelagapan.

"Kuharap kau tidak sakit hati", gumam Chanyeol.

"Apa?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ah, tidak … aku berharap agar nilai ulangan matematikaku tidak jelek", ucap Chanyeol menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum. "Hwaiting!", ucap Kyungsoo menyeangati.

.

.

'_Nanti kencan jam lima'_

Kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang agar dirinya tidak lupa. Kyungsoo tidak mau membuat Jongin marah. Kyungsoo tidak mau membuat Jongin kecewa. Kyungsoo tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

"Aaaah~ Ini masih jam tigaaa", Kyungsoo berguling-guling di atas kasurnya.

"Kyungsoo sayang", panggil seorang wanita paruh baya mengintip ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo segera menghentikkan aksinya dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur dan merapikan rambutnya. "Ne, umma?", sahut Kyungsoo.

"Bisa bantu umma memtong sayur di dapur?", tanya umma Kyungsoo.

"Ne, umma", Kyungsoo beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengikuti ummanya ke dapur.

Kyungsoo sangat suka membantu siapa saja–dalam hal positif. Kyungsoo senang melihat hasil kerja kerasnya membuat orang yang ia bantu tersenyum senang.

Kyungsoo mulai memotong wortel dan beberapa sayur lainnya. Dengan ditemani senandung kecil Kyungsoo memotong sayur. Dan Kyungsoo menenal ludahnya susah payah saat dirinya dihadapkan dengan bawang.

"Umma, apa bawang ini juga harus aku yang memotongnya?", tanya Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak dari ruang makan.

"Ne, tentu saja", ucap Umma yang tengah mengkukus sesuatu.

Kyungsoo mendengus dan mulai mengiris tipits-tipis bawang putih dan bawang merah yang ada di hadapannya.

Beberapa menit memotong bawang, mata Kyungsoo banjir air mata. "Ummaaa … mata kyungsoo", rengek Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Sudah sudah … biarkan umma yang melanjutkannya, kau mandi saja", ucap umma Kyungsoo mengambil alih sisa bawang yang belum Kyungsoo potong.

Kyungsoo sambil mengipas-ngipasi matanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke atas. Ia segera mandi dan berganti baju.

"Uh, tadi aku merencanakan apa ya", Kyungsoo melupakan sesuatu karena asyik membantu ummanya di dapur. Kyungsoo segera mandi. Kyungsoo berdiri di depan cermin dan bermonolog ria.

"Siapa? Apa? Aku melupakan apa", Kyungsoo merapikan rambutnya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan café dekat stasiun. "Omona! Jongin!", Kyungsoo segera melihat jam dinding di kamarnya lagi.

Pukul 17.15

Kyungsoo terlambat lima belas menit! Kyungsoo segera mengambil apa yang ia butuhkan dan segera turun ke bawah. "Umma! Aku pergi", pamit Kyungsoo segera pergi.

Kyungsoo berlari–lagi seperti kesalahannya dulu. Padahal Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Sambil berlari Kyungsoo mencoba menghubungi Jongin.

"Kumohon … Jongin", gumam Kyungsoo melihat layar ponselnya.

Kyungsoo mengulum senyum saat beberapa langkah lagi ia akan sampai di café dekat stasiun. Tapi perlahan langkah kaki Kyungsoo melambat dan Kyungsoo berhenti di tempat.

Ia melihat Jongin berjalan dengan seorang yeoja. Jongin menyuruh yeoja tersebut masuk ke mobil Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri tengah berusaha menelfon seseorang.

Jongin sepertinya tidak sabar. Jongin sibuk melihat kesana-kemari. Kyungsoo segera bersembunyi di balik dinding sebuah toko. Kyungsoo kembali mengamati.

Jongin terlihat senang saat telfonnya diangkat oleh orang di seberang sana. Jongin sedikit menjauh dari mobilnya dan otomatis mendekat kearah persembunyian Kyungsoo.

"Hey, aku sudah mendapatkan lima yeoja", Kyungsoo mendengar dengan seksama.

"…"

"Ya, aku akan memutuskan mereka semua besok, tenang saja"

"…"

"Kutunggu mobilnya", Jongin dengan wajah sumringahnya memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya dan hendak berjalan kearah mobilnya.

Kyungsoo terpaku mendengar percakapan Jongin dengan entah-siapa-itu. Kyungsoo buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelfon Jongin.

"Yeoboseo, Jongin?", ucap Kyungsoo.

"_Ne? Kyungsoo? Oh, aku lupa memberitahumu … aku tidak bisa datang"_, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin memainkan kerikil di dekatnya.

"Oh, begitu … aku juga, aku sedikit tidak enak badan", ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut.

Hati Kyungsoo sakit kawan!

"_Benarkah? Apa kau sudah minum obat? Kau sakit apa? Apa aku perlu menjengukmu?",_ terlihat Jongin sedikit terkejut.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia tertegun melihat Jongin yang benar-benar panic di depan matanya, bukan panic yang dibuat-buat. Jongin bernar-benar panic. _Sebenarnya Jongin memacarinya karena sayang atau hanya untuk taruhan?_

"Ah, tak usah … aku sudah minum obat dan tidur tadi", ucap Kyungsoo, suaranya seperti tercekik.

"_Benarkah? Suaramu berubah"_, Jongin terlihat gelisah.

Ucapan Jongin penuh dengan perasaan khawatir. "Iya, kau kenapa tidak bisa datang? Aku kira kau sudah menungguku di café"

Jongin terlihat menggaruk belakang kepalanya. _"Ah … aku kerja kelompok, mereka memang kurang ajar … aku jadi pulang telat karena mereka"_, Jongin pura-pura berdecih kesal.

Kyungsoo terkekeh–dengan terpaksa. "Aku pasti akan sembuh besok, aku sudah merasa mendingan berbicara denganmu", Kyungsoo mengulum senyum tipis.

Jongin terdiam. Cukup lama. _"Ne, besok aku akan menemuimu di perpustakaan … aku akan benar-benar mengecek keadaanmu"_

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil yang tentunya tidak diketahui oleh Jongin dan memutus sambungan telfon. Jongin kembali berjalan dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Mobil Jongin berjalan menjauh dari tempat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihat mobil Jongin menjauh pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan tersenyum pahit.

"Kurasa itulah percakapan terakhir kita sebagai sepasang kekasih", ucap Kyungsoo menahan air matanya.

Tik! Tik!

Kyungsoo mendongak. Rintik-rintik air turun bergantian.

Sssrrrrr!

Hujan turun tiba-tiba dengan derasnya. Membasahi tubuh Kyungsoo. Setidaknya Kyungsoo dapat menangis tanpa harus bersembunyi kalau begini.

.

.

.

'_Ck! Sial sekali!'_

Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menendang kursi kosong di depannya. Kyungsoo kesal, sungguh.

Bukan karena Jongin. Tapi kesal karena dia benar-benar demam malam itu. "kenapa aku bisa kemakan omonganku sendiri", dengus Kyungsoo.

Padahal ia berbohong pada Jongin kalau ia sakit. Eh malamnya Kyungsoo sakit sungguhan.

"Padahal sisa pelajaran tidak ada songsaenim yang akan mengajar", gerutu yeoja di samping Kyungsoo.

"Hu-um, kenapa tidak dipulangkan saja", dengus yeoja lainnya.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar kabar itu tersenyum lalu membawa sebuah buku catatan kecilnya ke perpustakaan. Ia akan menghabiskan sisa jam pelajaran di perpustakaan.

.

.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Seorang namja berkulit tan menaiki tangga menuju atap dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia sungguh bersemangat.

Cklek!

"Apa kalian menunggu?", tanya Jongin–namja yang menaiki tangga dengan semangat.

Jongin menutup pintu atap dan duduk di hadapan Chanyeol dan dua namja lainnya. Sepertinya mereka menunggu Jongin cukup lama.

"Dari mana saja kau", dengus namja berwajah cool.

"Mian, kris hyung, songsaenimku terlalu asyik mengajar", ucap Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Dasar", dengus namja berwajah manis.

"Mian Minseok hyung, Kris hyung, Chanyeol", ucap Jongin menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Sudahlah, ceritakan apa kabar gembiranya", ucap Minseok.

"Aku sudah memiliki lima pacar, aku sudah memberitahu Kris hyung kemarin", ucap Jongin.

"Ya, aku tahu … sudah kau putuskan mereka semua?", tanya Kris.

"Baru tiga orang, sisanya dua orang lagi", ucap Jongin.

"Berarti mobil Kris hyung belum jadi milik Jongin, kan?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja", ucap Minseok.

"Siapa saja yang belum kau putuskan?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Um … Seorin dan Kyungsoo", ucap Jongin.

"Memangnya kau tidak kasihan dengan mereka?", tanya Minseok dengan nada mirisnya.

"Untuk apa, mereka hanya yeoja cerewet yang tidak–"

Brak!

"Kau … ternyata … selama ini … Jongin! Brengsek!", teriak seorang yeoja sabil menangis.

"Nah lo Jongin", gumam Chanyeol terkesiap. Jongin tertangkap basah.

Jongin hanya menatap yeoja bernama Seorin itu dengan tatapan malas. "Apa? Oh ya, kabar bagus untukku dan kabar buruk untukmu … mulai hari ini kita putus", ucap Jongin menyeringai.

"Sialan kau Jongin! Aku sudah merekam semua ucapanmu dengan teman-teman brengsekmu di sini", Seorin menunjukkan ponsel dengan casing berwarna pink.

"Kita juga yang kena kata 'brengsek'", gumam Minseok pada Chanyeol.

"Kau belum memutuskan Kyungsoo kan?", ucap Seorin masih sempat-sempatnya menunjukkan seringaiannya.

"Aku akan memberitahu Kyungsoo, lalu Kyungsoo akan menangis dan namja seantero sekolah ini akan menghabisimu", Seorin segera berlari menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah.

Jongin terkejut mendengar ucapan Seorin. Jongin segera menyusul Seorin yang hendak memberitahu Kyungsoo mengenai ini.

'_Tidak! Jangan Kyungsoo'_, batin Jongin.

"Jongin takut dihajar namja satu sekolah atau apa?", tanya Minseok malas.

"Ya, aku ingin menghajarnya … primadona sekolah kita yang tersakiti …", Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau sudah punya Baekhyun", ucap Kris.

"Tapi Kyungsoo itu baik pada semua orang … bisakah kalian membayangkan wajah ceria dan ramah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi wajah penuh air mata dan murung?", ucap Chanyeol dramatis.

"Kyungsoo juga sudah membantu kalian berdua belajar Kimia kan, kalau bukan karena Kyungsoo … nilai kimia kalian pasti jelek", gumam Chanyeol.

Kris dan Minseok saling pandang. Mereka berdua langsung berlari menyusul Jongin dan Seorin. Chanyeol menyusul di belakang.

.

.

.

"Berhenti!", teriak Jongin.

Seorin semakin mempercepat larinya. Ia yakin Kyungsoo ada di dalam perpustakaan.

Brak!

"Kyungsoo", panggil Seorin dengan napas terengah.

Kyungsoo yang tengah membaca buku mendongak menatap Seoring dengan tatapan 'ada apa?'. Seorin mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dengan langkah terburu.

Jongin terlambat satu langkah. Jongin hanya diam diambang pintu. _'Apa Seorin sudah memberitahunya?'_, pikir Jongin.

"Ada apa?", bingung Kyungsoo melihat Seorin dan Jongin yang seperti habis lari marathon.

"Dengarkan", Seorin memberikan ponselnya dan memutar perekam suaranya.

"Hentikan!", teriak Jongin menghampiri Seorin.

"Bisakah kalian diam?! Ini perpustakaan!", teriak pengurus perpustakaan.

"Diamlah kau!", teriak Seorin dan Jongin bersamaan.

"_Aku sudah memiliki lima pacar, aku sudah memberitahu Kris hyung kemarin"_

Grep!

Rekaman baru saja dimulai, tapi Jongin dengan tidak berperikeponselan mengambil ponsel tersebut. Jongin mematika dan menghapus rekaman tersebut dengan kasar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan manisnya di hadapan dua orang ini. "Aku sudah tahu", ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman manisnya.

Jongin dan Seorin tentu saja terkejut dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. "Kau … tahu? Tapi kenapa … kenapa diam?", tanya Seorin dengan ketidak percayaannya, suaranya semakin mengecil di akhir kalimat.

Kyungsoo menutup buku yang ada di hadapannya dan kembali tersenyum manis. "Aku ingin membantu", ucap Kyungsoo.

Seorin gelagapan tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa. Jujur, Kyungsoo terlalu baik. "A-Ak-Aku sebaiknya pergi", Seorin pun pergi.

Tapi saat berada di ambang pintu, Seorin bertemu dengan teman-teman Jongin yang 'brengsek' itu. "Suruh semua yang ada di perpustakaan juga keluar", ucap Kris dengan angkuhnya.

Pengurus perpustakaan yang seperti mengerti keadaan akhirnya berdeham keras dan semua penghuni perpustakaan yang lain juga merasa harus pergi. Dan tinggallah Jongin dan Kyungsoo di sini.

Chanyeol, Kris, dan Minseok setia untuk menguping apa yang Kyungsoo dan Jongin katakan.

"Kau … sudah tahu?", tanya Jongin dengan suara berat.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. "Duduklah", ucap Kyungsoo mempersilakan Jongin duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya menurut dan menatap khawatir kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memang tersenyum, tapi sesuatu teriris perih di dalam sana.

"Jadi, apa kau menang?", tanya Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menekan tubuhnya ke depan. Agar rasa nyeri di dadanya itu sedikit mereda.

"Kenapa kau diam saja kalau tahu?", tanya Jongin.

"Aku ingin membantu", ucap Kyungsoo dengan santainya.

"Sejak kapan … sejak kapan kau tahu?", tanya Jongin.

"Setelah kita berpacaran selama seminggu", ucap Kyungsoo mengingat-ingat.

Kedua bola mata Jongin membola. Jongin tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo tetap tersenyum disaat dirinya mengetahui pacarnya berselingkuh dan memutuskan berpura-pura tidak tahu lalu tetap bersama dengan pacarnya hanya karena alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Nah, kau kan sudah memiliki lima pacar … apa yang lain sudah kau putuskan? Apa sekarang giliranku?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?", cicit Jongin.

Buka ini harapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ingin membantu yang lain–termasuk Jongin karena Kyungsoo ingin melihat senyum senang mereka setelah berhasil, terutama senyuman Jongin. Tapi ini, Jongin semakin berbelit dan malah menunjukkan wajah khawatirnya.

'_Apa dia sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi?'_, batin Jongin.

"Setelah kau memutuskanku, kau akan mendapatkan mobil itu kan? Nah, ayo … aku sudah siap", ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin diam menatap kedua bola mata Kyungsoo. _Sial! Semuanya tersembunyi dengan baik dengan sikap ramah dan senyum manis Kyungsoo_, desis Jongin dalam hati.

"Kyungsoo …", lirih Jongin.

"Tidak tidak, bukan kau yang salah di sini … aku yang salah di sini, bodohnya aku mau menerimamu … ha ha", Kyungsoo tertawa garing.

"Kyungsoo … hentikan", ucap Jongin semakin khawatir.

"Ayo, kau tinggal katakan apa yang harus kau katakan", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo jangan … kumohon …", entah kenapa Jongin merasa sakit melihat senyuman Kyungsoo itu.

"Katakan saja, cepat …", Kyungsoo masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

Tapi air mata kurang ajar itu turun perlahan dari kelopak mata Kyungsoo. "Aku tak apa, katakan saja", ucap Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya perlahan.

"Tidak … ini tidak benar, kyungsoo", lirih Jongin mengangkat tangan kanannya hendak meraih Kyungsoo.

"Jangan, jangan sentuh … kau akan membuatku susah", ucap Kyungsoo pedas namun dengan ramah.

Jongin mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan membiarkan tangan kanannya menggantung di udara. "Cepat katakan agar semua ini berakhir", ucap Kyungsoo lembut. Sebenarnya ia tidak rela mengatakan itu.

Jongin tidak tahan. Ia tidak suka melihat senyuman Kyungsoo yang menyembunyikan kepedihan. Jongin meraih Kyungsoo dengan cepat dan memeluknya.

Kyungsoo terdiam tapi air matanya semakin deras mengalir saat Jongin memeluknya. "Kau menyusahkanku … ha ha", tawa Kyungsoo sambil menangis.

Jongin mengelus lembut rambut Kyungsoo dan punggungnya. Jongin ingin mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja dan tidak akan ada salah satu dari mereka yang akan berpisah.

Tapi Kyungsoo terlanjur sakit. Sudah berapa lama Kyungsoo menahan ini dan mengatakan semuanya dengan senyum palsunya. Jongin tidak suka!

"Kau membuatku susah, Jongin", Kyungsoo memukul-mukul dada Jongin pelan.

Senyuman Kyungsoo luntur digantikan oleh isak tangis dan erangan milik Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah berusaha melupakanmu semenjak aku tahu kau hanya bermain denganku … sekarang kau semakin membuatku susah melupakanmu karena tindakanmu ini", erang Kyungsoo berhenti memukul dada Jongin.

"Hiks … seharusnya setelah hiks … setelah ini semuanya berakhir", Kyungsoo meremat seragam Jongin.

"Tidak … ini tidak berakhir", Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Ini sangat sakit", Kyungsoo menangis terisak-isak.

Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo lama. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku selalu menolak setiap namja yang menembakku", erang Kyungsoo tertahan.

Jongin hanya diam. Ia ingin Kyungsoo mengatakan semuanya. Mencurahkannya. Tidak memendamnya. "Katakan, semuanya", ucap Jongin lebih seperti perintah.

"Sialan! Aku mencintaimu", Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin.

Jongin sempat terkejut. Namun, senyum samar terlukis di wajah Jongin mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Dari dulu Jongin mengawasi Kyungsoo, Jongin tahu segalanya mengenai Kyungsoo tapi untuk perasaan Kyungsoo, Jongin baru mengetahuinya sekarang.

"Sangat menyakitkan mengetahui segalanya", erang Kyungsoo sesekali memukul dada Jongin.

Jongin mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut agar Kyungsoo tenang. "Tenanglah", ucap Jongin menaruh dagunya di puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

Lama Jongin mengelus rambut halus Kyungsoo, akhirnya Kyungsoo tenang juga. "Memangnya kau tahu apa, hm?", tanya Jongin dengan senyum.

"Aku … tahu …", Kyungsoo dengan hidung dan mata yang memerah memainkan jarinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu kau mengikuti taruhan itu", lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Benar"

"Aku tahu kau menginginkan hadiahnya"

"Ya~"

"Kau sudah berpacaran dengan lima yeoja termasuk aku", Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya.

Jongin mengangguk. "Kau akan memutuskanku lalu kau akan mendapatkan hadiahnya", cicit Kyungsoo.

"Pokoknya aku tahu semuanya", keukuh Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau tidak tahu", ucap Jongin tersenyum menang.

"Apa?", Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Jongin.

"Kau tidak tahu aku mencintaimu", ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. "Kalau begini kau tidak akan mendapatkan mobil itu", ucap Kyungsoo lugu.

"Aigoo … lucunya dirimu, lebih baik aku kehilangan mobil itu dari pada kehilanganmu", Jongin mencubit hidung Kyungsoo.

Di balik jendela Kris tengah berseru senang karena mobilnya tidak jadi diserahkan pada Jongin.

"Jadi, kau tidak akan …", Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tidak, aku menyayangimu, aku tidak akan memutuskanmu", ucap Jongin mengecup sekilas bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo buru-buru membungkam mulutnya sendiri setelah dikecup oleh Jongin. "Kau mengambil first kissku saat kau menembakku, Kkamjong!", ucap Kyungsoo terbungkam oleh tangannya.

"Aku tahu itu, dan aku senang mengetahuinya", Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo balas memeluk Jongin dan tersenyum senang. Dadanya bergemuruh senang saat ini. Rasanya aneh bagi Kyungsoo, tapi menyenangkan.

"Oh, apa 'Kkamjong' adalah panggilan sayang untukku?", canda Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. "Terserahmu", Kyungsoo semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Jongin dan menghirup dalam bau maskulin dari seorang Kim Jongin.

_You don't know that I LOVE YOU._

.

.

.

**END**

Okeh, aku tahu ini cerita gaje banget._.

_Apa hubungan antara judulnya dan ceritanya?_. Sebenernya judulnya itu 'You don't know that I love you', tapi kalo ditulis semuanya ceritanya terungkap deh -,- jadiah judulnya menjadi 'You don't know' ha ha ha #tawaevil

Jangan lupa tinggalin review untukku :*

Jangan terlalu mengiris hati ripiuwnya yah :V


End file.
